1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of manufacturing brushes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Pat. Specification No. 2,033,163 describes brushes having foam plastic heads. The heads are made first, either singly or several at a time, and a brush handle is then inserted into the finished head and secured in place therein. This individual joining of one head to one handle requires careful manipulation which is expensive.